Ichariba chode
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas sobre Digimon Tamers basadas en palabras propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8, sin orden ni relación]
1. Sueño hoy

El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Es/será una colección de drabbles/viñetas sin orden o relación entre ellos, basadas en las palabras propuestas en el foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **Ichariba chode**

Sueño hoy

Takato sonríe con deleite, luchan la ilusión de niño y la felicidad en su rostro, cuando ve a Guilmon. Es siempre igual, ese momento en el que se encuentra con su amigo. Es el mismo escenario cada vez. La única señal del tiempo es Takato mismo, que con los días pasados dejó atrás muchas cosas.

Guilmon siempre es rojo, el rojo de la vida, e inocente, un alma pura. Y así lo reconoce.

Takato ríe al abrazarlo, espera que ese momento sea interminable, y aunque las lágrimas lo esperan al despertar, no quiere reconocer que está dormido. No quiere creer que ese encuentro es solo reflejo de deseo, una fantasía. Suspira cuando Guilmon le pregunta por qué parece triste y, justo antes de marcharse, los dos repiten viejas promesas.

Él sabe, mejor que nadie tal vez, que lo que es sueño hoy, puede ser realidad mañana.

* * *

 **Ichariba Chode (** **行逢りば兄弟 -** **japonés):** aunque nos conocimos una vez por casualidad, somos amigos para toda la vida. La expresión la usa el abuelo de Takato en una de las películas.

 **Fantasia:** Idea, historia, cosa o percepción falsa de la realidad que solo existe en la mente de quien la imagina. _Propuesta por Genee_


	2. Para la soledad

**Ichariba chode**

Para la soledad

No es difícil, para Juri, el silencio. Es más duro no sentirse atrapada por él cuando la soledad la acompaña. Juri se abriga con la risa de sus amigos, los tartamudeos de Takato, las sonrisas de Ruki, las palabras de Jenrya. Se acurruca en las memorias de su querido Leomon, esas que llegan a cuentagotas y que no le quitan el aire como antaño. Son suaves pero cálidas, como las memorias de su mamá.

También se aferra a las bromas de Hirokazu, la imagen perenne de Kenta. Fugaces imágenes de otros rostros, sus amigas conversando y riendo con ella. Hay ternura en el fantasma de los abrazos de su madrastra y su padre. Hay calor en su memoria, en su caja de recuerdos, y ella siente que eso es suficiente para espantar el frío y el vacío. Juri, cuando está sola, trata de no sentirse así. Piensa en Culumon, en sus amigos que ya no están y en los que sí. Piensa en su familia.

Cuando está sola, esas raras ocasiones, no quiere que el vacío sea compañía.

* * *

 **Soledad** : estado de aislamiento o reclusión a ratos perfecto. __P_ ropuesta por Midnigttreasure_


	3. Inalcanzable

**Ichariba chode**

Inalcanzable

—¿Por qué no te gusta Ryou-san?

Jenrya no es quien hace la pregunta pero Ruki puede ver la sonrisa escondida en sus ojos. Takato se apresura a disculparse, sin esperar una respuesta siquiera, y desaparece con la excusa cayendo de su boca con tanta dificultad que ella guarda una sonrisa. _Jen_ se ríe sin reservas, pero el sonido es suave y se pierde cuando quedan solos.

Ruki parpadea a medida que la pregunta de Takato llega más hondo, la atraviesa y la consume. No es la pregunta correcta, sospecha que Jenrya también lo sabe. No es que no le gusta Ryou, es que a ella le aterra pensar que sí.

Su amigo la mira, sin palabras, pero mantiene el gesto afable mientras es testigo de ese momento. Le toca la muñeca con suavidad, un gesto que no haría delante de otros ojos. Un consuelo.

No puedes enamorarte de la libertad y querer atraparla. No puedes amar a Ryou Akiyama sin aceptar que siempre tendrá otra montaña distante a la que subir.

* * *

 **Afable:** Agradable _ _ _. _ _ _Propuesta por Selenee Nelia______


	4. Alice, etérea

**Ichariba chode**

Alice, etérea

Jenrya suspiró. Contra la quietud, contra el gris de la ciudad y el color del atardecer, ella parecía provenir de otro mundo. No debía pertenecer a esa imagen tan mundana, Alice. Jenrya estaba seguro que ella pertenecía a un mundo que él no podía alcanzar.

La lejanía provocaba que Alice luciera etérea, irreal.

Aparecía en el mismo sitio cada año, ese lugar de recuerdo y dolor, de esperanza y pérdida. Sus ojos pálidos quizá se quedaban en el vacío que representaba la ausencia de su compañero. Jenrya la miraba, de lejos, porque pensaba que su mera presencia perturbaría ese momento de silencio, de entrega.

Alice, cada año, se perdía en el minuto que Dobermon renunció a su vida para salvar a otros. Jenrya, cada vez, se perdía un poco más en ella.

* * *

 **Etéreo** : extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_


	5. Reflejados

Para Ruedi, porque ella sembró esta idea en mi mente :)

 **Ichariba chode**

Reflejados

Juri a veces se preguntaba que veía Jenrya en ella, al mirarla. Otras veces no quería imaginar la respuesta que podría caer de sus labios, aquella noción o certeza que obraría como juicio.

—Somos parecidos —dijo con una exhalación una tarde en la que se cruzaron en la panadería.

Sus pasos llevaban hacia horizontes distintos pero sus ojos se trabaron en la mirada del otro. La de él era una tormenta serena, profundidades ilegibles y un cielo prisionero de nubes. La de ella era del ambiguo color de la arena que se escurre entre los dedos. Un poco como el oro. Brillante, dependiendo de la luz. Opaca, la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Lo sé.

No había sonrisas, no era un detalle alegre, una nota de color. Era reconocimiento, las sombras cruzándose en el suelo y un reflejo opaco. Eran almas salpicadas de melancolía, ellos dos. Por cosas distintas, quizá. Pero con el mismo efecto.

Takato se asomó desde la puerta, curioso por ese encuentro que se dio tantas veces y aún así era nuevo, y diferente. Resultó, también, que él era una luz que ellos tenían en común.

* * *

 **Melancolía:** Tristeza vaga, profunda, sosegada y permanente, nacida de causas físicas o morales. __Propuesta por Genee__


	6. Inesperada consejera

**Ichariba chode**

Inesperada consejera

Ruki no tenía idea por qué seguía allí, escuchando la diatriba de Hirokazu. Jenrya probablemente diría que era piadosa al dejarlo hacer catarsis. Takato opinaría igual pero también alabaría la bondad oculta de Ruki o algo parecido. Por eso ella habría preferido la opinión de Jen a la de Takato. Matsuda... La exponía demasiado.

—Y no me lo dijo —Shiota parecía insistir en ese punto particular, mirándola con ojos de cachorro apaleado y la voz tensa—. _Soy_ su mejor amigo y no me lo dijo.

Ruki suspiró, lenta y dolorosamente. No era buena para estas cosas. Hirokazu sonaba egocéntrico con cada palabra.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido dejar que Kenta hable? No todo se trata de _ti_ y lo que _tú_ necesitas.

Hirokazu, con el orgullo herido y la boca abierta, se encontró sin palabras. Ruki no sabía si estaba sorprendido por su respuesta o por la clara indicación que había escuchado todo su monólogo.

—Yo lo dejo hablar —replicó, a la defensiva. Le tomó un momento reponerse.

Ruki levantó una ceja.

—¿Hace cuánto no hablas con él? Gran amigo resultaste.

Fue una sorpresa, dos días después de dejar a Shiota con los ojos angustiados en el parque, recibir un mensaje de agradecimiento de Kenta... desde el móvil de Takato.

No sabía, todavía, por qué seguía siendo amiga de esos chicos.

* * *

 **Catarsis:** Purificación, liberación o transformación interior suscitadas por una experiencia vital profunda. __Propuesta por SkuAg__


	7. Noche y silencio

**Ichariba chode**

Noche y silencio

Renamon parpadeó, lenta y perezosamente. El silencio había tragado la noche y ella tomó un instante para apreciar lo distinto que era ese mundo nuevo. La noche había sido de lenta aparición, transitoria. Gentil, incluso, su presencia. Había avisado su llegada oscureciendo el cielo con lenta dedicación.

—Conticinio —dijo una voz, no muy lejos. Ella se quedó quieta, muy quieta en la oscuridad. Ruki, su tamer elegida, dormía en la habitación contigua pero sus familiares parecían muy despiertos.

—¿Qué dices, mamá?

—Esta hora de la noche, Rumiko. Escucha el silencio.

Renamon exhaló. La noche gentil, lenta pero implacable, era otra más de las diferencias con su hogar. Dudaba poder acostumbrarse a la paz nocturna, ese silencio extendido que no reflejaba expectativas pero sí prometía mañanas.

—Deberías dormir, mamá. Es tarde.

—Buenas noches, hija.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

 **Conticinio** : hora de la noche en que todo está en silencio. __Propuesta por LeCielVan__


	8. Mejor que un beso perdido

**Ichariba chode**

Mejor que un beso perdido

Hirokazu no había pensado, y sabía que Kenta diría que eso no era novedad. Su primera idea era que los labios de Shuichon eran muy rosados, luego que tenían sabor a sandía y fue extraño darse cuenta que lo que sería un beso robado se transformó en algo más. Ella lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos, con algo parecido a la felicidad.

Tampoco había pensado qué pasaría después.

—A mi hermano Jen no le va a gustar —Shuichon dijo con una sonrisa enorme—... Tampoco a Richei.

Hirokazu empezaba a preguntarse en qué se había metido.

* * *

 **Beso** _. Propuesta por Ferdd_


	9. Futuro simple

**Ichariba chode**

Futuro simple

Se asomó en la habitación de los niños, donde la penumbra reinaba y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Era el primer día de vacaciones y a él le gustaría dejarlos descansar un poco más. Ayari podría quedarse hasta más allá del mediodía si la dejaba pero Hayato no lo haría. Le había prometido a Juri que los despertaría enseguida pero la decisión flaqueó desde los cimientos cuando el arrullo lo recibió. Los niños debían descansar. Un poco más, por lo menos.

—¿No ibas a llamarlos? —preguntó una voz justo detrás de su espalda y se enderezó por costumbre, acción que hablaba de culpa. No necesitaba mirarla para encontrarla sonriendo ni para saber que una chispa de luz había llenado sus ojos con diversión. Juri podía transmitir emociones con su voz, o tal vez el corazón de Takato había aprendido a escuchar.

—Dejémoslos unos minutos más —susurró y se giró lentamente, procurando silencio y calma. Parecía antinatural en su casa llena de ruido y se rió mientras abrazaba a Juri. Ella se alejó un poco, para mirarlo, cuando lo escuchó reír.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Recuerdo las palabras de Ai cuando nacieron los mellizos.

Juri le mostró una sonrisa llena de nostalgia y afecto, el recuerdo parpadeando en sus ojos. Su cuñada había predicho que los niños nacidos juntos serían un desafío, lo sabía por qué tenía la experiencia de un hermano mellizo. Makoto había reído con la noticia, divertido por las coincidencias de la vida y los encuentros que le dan color a la rutina. Había ironía, quizá, en el hecho que los tamers de Leomon e Impmon se habían convertido en familia. A Takato, en realidad, le pareció que había sido escrito en el cielo.

— _Valora el silencio, no volverás a tener algo así._

Takaro amplió su sonrisa.

—Ella tenía razón —comentó. Juri pensó que no parecía arrepentido ni un poco—. Y sorprendentemente, Guilmon y Culumon también están dormidos.

—Es que ayer aprovecharon que los niños podían quedarse hasta tarde...

Takato rompió a reír, porque eso era tan típico. Y por fin, después de tantos años, su familia estaba completa.

* * *

 **Familia:** La familia se ha modificado con el tiempo, pero siempre ha existido, es un grupo social universal. _Propuesta por AlenDarkStar_

 **N/A** : Así que el pequeño hermano de Juri se casó con Ai :)


	10. Deseos de olvido

**Ichariba chode**

Deseos de olvido

Ryou quería olvidar. No podría olvidar esos meses en el Mundo Digital solo con su compañero, y no _quería_ olvidar a Justimon y todo lo que habían vivido, ni mucho menos lo que significaba para él, lo que significaban el uno al otro. Pero quería _olvidar_. Quería dejar de contar los días con anhelo, necesitaba dejar de ir a los torneos de cartas y recibir las miradas de sorpresa y asombro, divididas entre la admiración y el desafío. Él era mayor para esos juegos y esos juegos eran demasiado... _pequeños_ para él. No traían consigo la emoción que corría por sus venas ante la inetavilidad de una pelea... Lo dejaban vacío. Pero se sentía aún peor el no poder ir a buscar a su digimon para contarle todo lo que pasaba.

Ryou solía preguntarse cuál de sus amigos podría entenderlo, o si alguno querría.

Takato parecía haber tomado en sus manos la misión y Ryou aún recordaba su actitud cuando descubrió que había una pequeña esperanza... una puerta. Él seguía insistiendo que las promesas que habían hecho se harían y soñaba, porque eso era lo que Takato hacía. Ruki, en su negativa terca como ella misma, se aferraba en la postura y en su ceño. Ruki quería recordar a Renamon y las palabras que habían cruzado, quería ser mejor para que ese encuentro esperado valiese la pena. Al principio no había sido así, pero luego se había afirmado en esa decisión. Implacable, como siempre. Jenrya había dado un paso más, insistiendo y empujando, buscando respuestas inalcanzables...

No estaba seguro sobre Hirokazu o Kenta, pero sabía que las lágrimas de Shaochung eran testimonio indiscutible de lo mucho que extrañaba a sus amigos... Se preguntó si el caso de Juri era igual, si podría hablarlo con ella.

Ryou sabía que él era uno de los pocos que quería desesperadamente olvidar. Por momentos, perdido entre pensamientos sombríos y anhelos que trepaban por las nubes, Ryou se sentía fuera de lugar, fuera de contexto... Y quería olvidar, más que nada, esa sensación que le traía pesadillas sobre mundos destruidos y fragmentos de una vida que desconocía.

¿Qué tan retorcida era esa idea?

* * *

 **Olvido** : la acción, voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar. _Propuesta por Midgnighttreasure_


	11. A la luz del sol

Para _LeCielVAN_

 **Ichariba chode**

A la luz del sol

Ruki miró el rostro de Jenrya en primer lugar, pero su mirada se deslizó hasta llegar a sus manos unidas. Recordó vagamente algo que el padre de Jenrya había comentado, un viejo dicho de china, sobre unir las manos y envejecer juntos. Recordaba el rubor que había llevado a la expresión de su novio. Ruki se preguntó si debía temerle a ese pensamiento...

El sol los bañaba en ese pequeño rincón de la playa y pese a que él parecía dormir de cara al sol, ella no se molestó en abandonarse en el sueño. Le gustaba atesorar esos preciosos momentos de calma, esos privados instantes que les permitían ser, y ella se encontró pensando que no le importaba el futuro. No, mientras Jenrya y ella pudiesen regresar a esa burbuja por un tiempo.

Ruki no tenía que ser la siempre abrasiva y terca, contundente, cuando se perdía en él. Podía suavizar la boca ceñuda y sus ojos tomaban el color de la aurora. Podía reír suavemente y podía dejarse abrazar sin sentirse diminuta. Jenrya no tenía que ser el siempre alegre cuando se encontraba con ella, no tenía que contener sus emociones bajo el control férreo de una sonrisa ni mantenerse impasible a las emociones que sacudían sus cimientos. Las líneas se desdibujaban, figuras que todos pensaban rígidas parecían bordes difusos en el encuentro de un beso.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Jenrya, abriendo los ojos para mirarla— ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—Nada —replicó, sonriendo—. Nada.

* * *

 **Aurora** _: Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol._ _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_


	12. Nuestra historia

**Ichariba chode**

Nuestra historia

Su relación con Ruki escapaba a los chichés típicos de las historias, sabía que ella también prefería hacer caso omiso a los estereotipos y no apreciaría la comparación. Él no era fanático de ese tipo de historias, más de una vez habían probado estar más que equivocadas. Por eso a veces se encontraba sonriendo con el recuerdo de una batalla, los dos de ellos diciendo que eran reyes. Ella lo había afirmado primero y Ryou había teminado llenando de palabras su silencio y compartiendo el título por el que habían luchado érase una vez.

Ryou quería creer que podían escribir sus historias, que ellos podían decidir el final de su cuento o continuarlo para siempre. Quería pensar que la distancia no afectaría eso que había nacido entre ellos.

—Ruki...

—Cállate —dijo ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y perdiéndose en su abrazo—. Cállate.

Quería creer que ese poder estaba en sus manos, y que no solo eran los desafortunados que fueron arrojados a las páginas en blanco de una vida sinuosa.

* * *

 **Cliché** : (Francés) Estereotipo. Frase, expresión, acción o idea que, debido a su enorme atractivo, acaba perdiendo fuerza al ser continuamente utilizada. _ _Propuesta por Gale el Remolino__


	13. Peripeteia

Para _Ruedi_

 **Ichariba chode**

Peripeteia

Ryou no se sorprendió cuando vio a Ruki, ojos apagados en violeta, con el uniforme gris de su escuela secundaria esperándolo a la salida de su casa. El hecho que ella no estuviese sola fue lo que lo hizo. Jenrya estaba más alto que la última vez que lo había visto, en el verano justo antes que fuera a visitar a su familia en China. La visión de ambos era totalmente inesperada.

—No contestaste mis llamados —dijo ella. Era una acusación severa y directa, porque Ruki no conocía otra forma. Jenrya le dio una sonrisa cariñosa a su amiga pero luego se volvió a mirar a Ryou con preocupación.

—Me gusta hacerme el difícil contigo —respondió con una sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Jenrya y él juraba que podía sentir la irritación de Ruki en el aire aún cuando no la miraba.

Ella entornó los ojos, examinándolo. Ryou sonrió más ampliamente.

—Recibí una respuesta —Jenrya le dijo, en un susurro, cuando el silencio los abrazó a los tres—... De los mensajes que mandamos hace cuatro años.

Eso captó su atención inmediata. —¿Los mensajes para los digimon?

—Sí —confirmó Ruki, frunciendo el ceño.

El corazón latía atronadoramente en su pecho, esperando por algún «pero» en la declaración, pero cuando no llegó, se dio cuenta que estaban aguardando su reacción. No sabía qué hacer.

Ruki pareció darse cuenta al mismo tiempo que Jenrya que Ryou no tenía palabras.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó su amigo— Takato está reuniendo a los demás...

Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

* * *

 **Peripeteia** _(Περιπέτεια — griego): cambio repentino o inesperado de las circunstancias._ _Propuesta por mí._

 **N/A:** Ruki, Jenrya y Ryou insistieron en salir en estos capítulos.


	14. Futuro simple II

**Ichariba chode**

Futuro simple (II)

Es como el desenlace de una historia. Jenrya solía creer que esos cuentos estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad para apreciarlos más allá de bonitas y aleatorias ideas para su hermana pequeña. Solía pensar que la felicidad no se garantiza más allá de unas líneas al final de los cuentos de hadas.

No se equivoca, no realmente. No es fácil, la vida. Hay discusiones en la casa, impaciencia en el ceño de Ruki y silencio en sus labios. Hay días malos en el trabajo y en el hogar, frustraciones que se arrastran. Hay días buenos, hay risas y hay lágrimas, hay abrazos que encierran universos y hay imágenes adornando las paredes. Hay días buenos, con Terriermon burlándose de su apacible trabajo como ingeniero, con Renamon leyendo libros de historia bajo el sol.

Las cosas no son perfectas, no por un largo trecho, pero son bastante buenas. Él disfruta cada momento de esa perfecta imperfección. Y el desenlace es también otro inicio.

* * *

 **Desenlace** : la resolución de una historia. ___P__ ropuesta por Midnighttreasure_


	15. Preguntas

**Ichariba chode**

Preguntas

—¿Mariposas en el estómago, Jen? —preguntó Terriemon. Arrugó la expresión en disgusto y Jenrya sintió que la risa escalaba por su garganta.

—No lo digas así. Es una forma de decir.

—¿Sientes mariposas en el estómago? ¿Cómo alguien puede saber lo que se siente?

—Es una metáfora, Terriermon. Ya lo sabes.

—Es que no tiene... ¿por qué mariposas? ¿por qué no libélulas?

—Terriermon...

—¿Cómo se sienten?

—¿Qué te hace creer que _yo_ sé como se sienten _?_

* * *

 **Kilig** _(tagalo):_ cuando se sienten mariposas en el estómago. _Propuesta por Freyja af-Folkvangr_


	16. Reencuentro

**Ichariba chode**

Reencuentro

Shuichon no parecía querer soltarnos en algún momento pronto. Terriermon parpadeó, porque había esperado euforia descontrolada, alegría sin límites y encontrar a una Shuichon con los ojos llorosos había sido inesperado, triste. Lopmon se quedó muy quieto, confundido por le afecto incontrolable y los brazos apretados alrededor de ellos. No estaban preparados para esa oleada de sentimientos. Él no iba a dejar que la distancia empañase el reencuentro.

—No es necesario llorar —dijo en la oreja de Shuichon. Fue apenas un suspiro.

Jenrya estaba detrás de su hermana, y sonreía. Ya no tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero las había tenido.

Terriermon lo miró fijamente mientras las palabras caían en el aire y los enlazaban como si estuvieran abrazándose también.

—Estamos en casa.

* * *

 **Euforia:** un estado de alta felicidad y confianza en uno mismo. __Propuesta por Kaiserin Carrie__


	17. Euneirophrenia

**Ichariba chode**

Euneirophrenia

Takato se encontró mirando el techo de la habitación más tiempo del debido, el paso del tiempo punzando en el fondo de su mente junto con un relato de imágenes oníricas. La alarma lo había arrancado de la tierra de ilusiones, de los brazos del sueñ ía que ir a la escuela, por supuesto. Las vacaciones habían terminado y el ciclo comenzaba de nuevo...

Pero el sueño había sido tan feliz, tan real. Y había quedado a la mitad.

—No puedes quedarte holgazaneando, Takato —dijo en voz alta.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se sentó sobre el colchón y dejó que la realidad entrase en su habitación.

* * *

 **Euneirophrenia** _:_ Sentimiento de querer volver a dormir para finalizar un sueño placentero y/o estado placentero al despertarse de un buen sueño. __Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal__


	18. Divergencia

**Ichariba chode**

Divergencia

La prudencia de Jenrya era exasperante. Su compañero solía pensar y reflexionar, con los ojos perdidos en pensamientos. Mirando ideas sin alcanzar realidades.

Terriermon era un digimon. Jen parecía olvidarse de ello, y aún así no podía decidir si era bueno o malo, si le gustaba o no. Él quería luchar, sentía el impulso, la necesidad pero Jenrya... lo negaba. Ese hecho, más que cualquier razonamiento, lo detenía a Terriermon más veces de las que no. No se arriesgaría a ser la causa de las lágrimas de Jenrya otra vez.

* * *

 **Prudencia** : Pensar y luego actuar. _Propuesta por Dunnik_


	19. Aniversario

**Ichariba chode**

Aniversario

Takato se quedó mirando la bandeja por un largo momento, antes que los ojos se le llenasen de recuerdos y lágrimas. Sintió un ligero toque en el hombro y se encontró con la mirada de su madre. Estaba sonriendo.

—Ayer lo hicimos con tu padre, ¿te gusta?

El pan de Guilmon.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Dijiste que hoy sería el cumpleaños de Guilmon.

Sí. Un año atrás, él había encontrado una tarjeta azul entre sus cosas y luego...

Inhaló profundamente.

Guilmon se había marchado junto con los otros digimon y su ausencia tenía bordes afilados en el corazón de Takato pero se dio cuenta que su amigo le había dejado más que remembranzas.

* * *

 **Remenbranza:** Memoria. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_


	20. Monachopsis

**Ichariba chode**

Monachopsis

Tardó en darle nombre a la sensación, pero identificar la idea no le dio paz al pensamiento. Ryou Akiyama se encontró en una cama en la casa de su padre y pensó que el colchón era demasiado cómodo, que las paredes estaban demasiado cerca, que el mundo estaba demasiado lleno. Se descubrió pensando que estaba encerrado en esa casa, que no quería quedarse allí, que ese no era el hogar al que debía volver. Podría haber vivido con eso, sí, porque estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esos pensamientos irruptivos. Pero entonces empezaron los sueños.

Sospechó, al principio, que era añoranza por el Mundo Digital. Que los meses viviendo allí se tatuaron en sus huesos y lo ataron a ese universo. Que la distancia con su compañero era lo que marcaba la espiral de sensaciones en su pecho y le decían que él no debía estar allí, en esa realidad. Podría haber creído que eso era todo si sus sueños no le mostrasen imágenes de dos niños de pelo oscuro, uno pequeño y otro no, que sonreían sonrisas dispares y a los que jamás había visto antes pero que se sentían más familiares que muchos rostros de su vida cotidiana.

* * *

 **Monachopsis** **:** El sutil pero persistente sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar. __Propuesta por SkuAg__


	21. Sonambulismo

**Ichariba chode**

Sonambulismo

—Eres sonámbulo, ¿sabes, Takato?

—¿Qué?

—Que eres sonámbulo. Cuando duermes, te levantas. Pensaba que estabas despierto pero... estás dormido. A veces hablas.

Se frotó la nuca, sus mejillas rosadas.

—¿Y qué digo?

—No lo sé. No te entiendo mucho. Dices mi nombre a veces, otras llamas a Guilmon. Me preocupa que te hagas daño así que te sigo por la casa.

—Lo siento, Juri.

—Está bien. Solo debemos investigar las razones para el sonambulismo. Antes no sucedía.

—Estoy seguro que Jenrya podrá ayudarnos.

—Estoy segura que sí.

Juri acarició la palma de su mano y sonrió. Estaban juntos, en lo bueno y en lo malo. En lo inesperado, y en lo extraño.

* * *

 **Sonámbulo** _:_ una persona que camina dormida. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure_


	22. Evolución

**Ichariba chode**

Evolución

Había cambiado. Renamon no estaba segura cuando había iniciado ni estaba segura qué otra definición darle. Se sentía diferente, pero no era un cambio nacido de otros datos que no eran suyos ni tampoco era una especie de evolución... O tal vez sí lo era. Evolución de pensamiento, podría decir.

Mirando el cielo, se preguntaba qué seguiría después. La luna, redonda y blanca, vagamente evocaba a la esfera que estaba en su cielo digital y ella se pensó de vuelta en aquel lugar.

No eran iguales esos mundos, nunca habían sido paralelos.

La luna cambia pero no lo hace, los humanos cambian pero siguen con la misma apariencia y... al parecer los digimon también eran capaces de algo similar. Cambiar, evolucionar, mutar pero de una forma que ella no había considerado.

* * *

 **Evolución.** _Propuesta por Chia Moon_


	23. Rumbo al campamento

**Ichariba chode**

Rumbo al campamento

Había sido una idea de Li pero Takato se había sentido rápidamente entusiasmado con el pensamiento. También quería darle a los digimon un descanso. No sería mucho: un paseo, un instante de descanso y luego volver a sus vidas normales.

Bueno, normales para ellos.

—Iremos de campamento. Los chicos me ayudarán y estaré contigo en todo momento. Te daremos un baño de bosque.

Guilmon parpadeó.

—¿Un baño de bosque?

Takato asintió con entusiasmo.

—Te encantará... Yo, uh., solo debo pensar en cómo haremos para que mi maestra no te vea...

* * *

 **Shinrin-Yoku** : literalmente "baño de bosque", una visita al bosque para relajarse y mejorar la salud. _Propuesta por SkuAg_


	24. Cherophobia

**Ichariba chode**

Cherophobia

Ryou giró la cabeza para mirar a Juri. Se habían encontrado en uno de esos cruces que sirven para enlazar a los caminantes sin rumbo y que pueden carecer de significado. Se encontró pensando en ella como un alma afín mientras se sentaban en el bar. Él estaba allí por trabajo, ella estaba allí para distraerse, o al menos eso le había dicho. La miró pasar los dedos por el borde del vaso, círculos infinitos dibujados con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Quieres contarme?

—¿Te ha pasado alguna vez que el miedo de paraliza?

—Alguna vez —comentó, dando un sorbo a su bebida y sintió el impulso de agregar: —Todos tenemos miedos.

—Takato me propuso matrimonio.

Parpadeó antes de mirarla. La felicitación murió en la punta de su lengua cuando vio que los ojos de Juri estaban llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba cuando las personas lloraban porque no sabía qué hacer. En cualquier otro escenario se sentía más cómodo.

Estiró la mano pero se contuvo. Esa era una noticia que debía traer sonrisas, no lágrimas. Takato la quería con locura, siempre lo había hecho. Juri nunca había parecido más contenta que cuando empezaron a salir. Takato era romántico en el núcleo y seguramente creía que era el siguiente paso natural en su relación. A menos...

—¿No estás enamorada de él? —Preguntó. Quizá ella había rechazado la propuesta y por eso estaba allí.

Juri se mostró sorprendida.

—¡Sí que lo estoy!

No era la respuesta que esperaba pero le alegraba que su amigo no tuviese el corazón roto.

—¿No quieres casarte ahora? Sabes que Takato esperará...

—No es eso —lo interrumpió Juri, dejando un suspiro colgado en el aire—. Estaba muy contenta cuando me lo propuso. De verdad que lo estaba.

No era toda la historia, desde luego.

—¿Qué pasó?

Juri se mordió el labio, dudando.

—Vamos, puedes hablar conmigo. Esto está afectándote más de lo que pensabas o no estarías aquí. Te ayudaría desahogarte.

—Me asusté —dijo. Se rio, pero era un sonido amargo—. La idea de casarme con Takato, de nuestro futuro juntos, me asustó. ¿Qué hay de malo conmigo, Ryou? La felicidad no debería darte miedo.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Takato? —Ryou le preguntó.

—N-No le dije... Tuve que irme.

De repente, él se encontró sintiendo una ola de simpatía hacia ella. Tomó sus manos por encima de la mesa con intención de confortarla.

—No es miedo a la felicidad —murmuró, porque entendía ese sentimiento mejor de lo que podía explicar—. Es miedo a que no sea para nosotros. A que no la merezcamos. Es miedo a que termine.

Juri parecía estar pesando la verdad en sus palabras. Lentamente, exhaló.

—Todos tenemos algún miedo, ¿eh?

* * *

 **Cherophobia** : Miedo a la felicidad, creer que un evento negativo se derivara de ese momento de felicidad. _Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal_


	25. Agotador, incontenible

**Ichariba chode**

Agotador, incontenible

Kenta odiaba ser amigo de Hirokazu durante el verano. Claro, había días en los que no le agradaba la actitud de Hirokazu pero él no veía una forma de decirle eso sin herirlo. En verano, simplemente, odiaba la energía que exudaba incluso en los días más inesperados. Sin la escuela drenando la energía extra, Hirokazu encontraba un extraño placer en ir a visitarlo demasiado temprano.

—¡Kenta! Tu amigo Hirokazu vino a visitarte.

Se arrastró en la cama hasta alcanzar las gafas, que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche. Kenta solía quedarse despierto hasta tarde y luego le costaba levantarse de la cama en vacaciones pero su amigo no tenía consideración. Odiaba la energía incontenible de Hirokazu y la envidiaba.

* * *

 **Dysania** : dificultad para levantarse de la cama por la mañana. _Propuesta por Genee_


	26. Futuro ceniciento

**Ichariba chode**

Futuro ceniciento

Las pesadillas que entorpecían sus sueños eran pálidas imágenes de las que tendrían sus amigos, Kenta lo sabía. No había estado encerrado en el Mundo Digital durante tantos meses como Ryou y siempre había estado con Hirokazu. También sabía que Juri tendría pesadillas peores que las suyas, ecos del pasado tormentoso acosando sus sueños y él simplemente quería abrazarla, decirle que estaba bien.

Por eso no dijo una palabra cuando los sueños comenzaron. Tal vez habría dicho algo si hubiese entendido el mensaje que le daban, si hubiese sabido que eran más que visiones sin sentido creadas por su mente. Quizá debió hablar de ellas cuando empeoraron.

Kenta no estaba seguro si podría haber cambiado ese futuro ceniciento que había consumido todo, pero la duda lo mantuvo despierto hasta el final.

* * *

 **Pesadillas:** Generan una fuerte respuesta emocional, generalmente miedo o terror. _Propuesta por AlenDarkStar_


	27. Inestable

**Ichariba chode**

Inestable

Todos ellos sabían de los constantes cambios en la actitud de Ryou, aunque solo Ruki, Jenrya y Takato habían alcanzado a comprender las magnitudes y las razones detrás de ellas. Por acuerdo común, no hablan de lo inestable de su carácter o de lo lejano que lo notaban. Querían ayudarlo, confortarlo…

Pero Ryou Akiyama estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con un pasado que no sabía que tenía y sentía que debía hacerlo solo.

* * *

 **Inestable:** Carencia de estabilidad, lugar o situación. Un ser que sufre constantes (o frecuentes) alteraciones del carácter, el humor o la tranquilidad. _Propuesta por Sthefynice_


	28. Aprendizaje

**Ichariba chode**

Aprendizaje

Jenrya lastimó una vez a un amigo. Fue un error, la pérdida del temperamento, fue desatar algo que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, fue algo más que un descuido. A sus nueve años fue imperdonable y redujo su amistad a algo irreparable.

Pensó que habría aprendido la lección, y que había aprendido sobre control. La constancia lo haría menos falible.

Luego Terriermon estaba en sus brazos, pequeño y herido, frágil. Jenrya había prometido que no volvería a fallar, que no dejaría ese lado de él triunfar, y en ese momento vio que no había aprendido nada.

* * *

 **Constancia:** El trabajo duro da sus frutos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_


	29. Unidad

**Ichariba chode**

Unidad

Guilmon vio su imagen en el agua y pensó en rojo. A veces los otros digimon lo hacían pensar en rojo y luego pensar en nada, y ese lado de él asustaba a Takato. Lo había visto antes, ese miedo, y se preguntaba cómo hacerlo desaparecer.

Se preguntó si Takato veía el color del miedo como él podía ver el color de la furia sin pensamiento, si había alguna forma de pintar el mundo para que la furia y el miedo ya no los molestasen. Se preguntó si podían hacerlo juntos.

Más tarde se dio cuenta que siempre había sabido la respuesta. Unidos, podrían lograr cualquier cosa. Dukemon era sólo un ejemplo más de lo fuerte que podían ser juntos.

* * *

 **Unidad:** Divididos, caeremos. Unidos, venceremos. _Propuesta por Dunnik_


	30. Sus contradicciones

**Ichariba chode**

Sus contradicciones

Impmon pensó que la soledad estaba bien, hasta que la melancolía comenzó a llenarlo.

A veces se encontraba pensando en aquellos niños, el mundo que no llegaba más allá de sus paredes y se encontró lejano y encerrado, aún cuando pensaba que estaba siendo libre. Luego, recordaba no quererlos.

A veces se encontraba susurrando sus nombres antes de dormir, la despedida que jamás les había dado. Luego, recordaba a la razón de haberlos dejado en primer lugar.

A veces Impmon veía en _esos_ niños y en _esos_ digimon todo lo que Ai y Mako podrían haber sido, todo lo que ellos podían haber sido juntos. Luego recordaba que él debería ser feliz por hacerse librado de aquello. Se recordaba que no necesitaba a nadie y que podría alcanzar el poder sin ayuda.

A veces no se entendía a sí mismo.

* * *

 **Melancolía:** Tristeza vaga, profunda, sosegada y permanente, nacida de causas físicas o morales. _Propuesta por Genee_


	31. Consejo

**Ichariba chode**

Consejo

—Jen —lo llamó Jialing—¿Puedo darte un consejo sobre chicas para que no seas tan malo como Richei en el tema?

Parpadeó. Llevaba toda la tarde recibiendo miradas de su hermana, pero no estaba esperando que ella le dijese qué pasaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Cuando una chica te habla de sus sentimientos no quiere que arregles lo que crees que está mal, quiere que te calles y que la escuches. Es un consejo para el futuro.

La timidez le pintó las mejillas. ¿Jialing le estaba comentando algo simplemente o es que pensaba que Jenrya…?

—Um... De acuerdo.

Su hermana le dio una palmada amistosa en su mejilla y siguió con su camino.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Terriermon en voz alta— ¿Shuichon le habrá hablado sobre Ruki?

Apocado ante la curiosa mirada de su compañero, Jenrya se encogió de hombros.

No quería saber.

* * *

 **Apocado/a** : Que se comporta con timidez, vergüenza o excesiva humildad. _Propuesta por Natsichan._


	32. Evocación de otra época

**Ichariba chode**

Evocación de otra época

Por un segundo, la visión es evocación de otra época y tiene que parpadear para quedarse en el presente y no sumergirse en esas olas de memoria. Jenrya sostiene a un Terriermon en sus brazos y se ve tan real, tan vivo… tan mágico que él se siente tentado a reír. Piensa en viejos sueños, en la aventura que implica el descubrimiento… En amigos que se perdieron en la distancia. En los digimon que soñaban crear.

—¿Papá?

—Es muy realista, Jianliang —comenta, le toca la cabeza al digimon. Su sonrisa crece un poco.

—Lo es.

—A Shaochung le encantará jugar con él.

La sonrisa de su hijo es pequeña, trémula.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

* * *

 **Época** : un periodo de tiempo determinado en la historia o en la vida de una persona. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure_


	33. Jayus

**Ichariba chode**

Jayus

Kenta sabe que Guardromon no tiene idea por qué Hirokazu se ríe sin control, es probable que no entienda el chiste que fue casualmente empujado a contar. No sabe que no pude imprimirle gracia a sus palabras aún cuando lo pretendía y que su voz carece de los matices necesarios para hacerlo. No es que no intenta reproducir el mismo efecto, simplemente es que no puede. Los ojos verdes se quedan en Hirokazu, en la espera a que la risa se termine.

 _«_ _¿Está bien?_ _»_ pregunta MarineAngemon, aunque suena más como un montón sílabas repetidas sin coherencia. Él es el único que entiende el sentimientro detrás de los sonidos.

Kenta no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo MarineAngemon contará un chiste.

Termina riendo a carcajadas junto con Hirokazu.

* * *

 **Jayus** (indonesio): Un chiste tan mal contado y con tan poca gracia que uno no puede hacer otra cosa que reírse. _Propuesta por mí._


	34. Apoteosis

**Ichariba chode**

Apoteosis

Ruki no quiere creer que el destino está escrito. Se niega a creer en que las cosas son inalterables, que sostienen en el tiempo aún cuando las acciones traten de negarlo. Ella piensa en Leomon, y piensa también en Impmon. Piensa en Culumon y en Takato y en Jenrya, en cómo ese viaje está mostrándole lados de ellos que desconocía. Lados de ella y de Renamon, también.

En una situación sin respuesta, ella se vuelve hacia su compañera. Puede reflejarse en sus ojos, la sabiduría que supera sus orígenes. A ella, a Renamon, Ruki le pregunta por el destino.

La respuesta, de algún modo, trasciende lo que son. La respuesta a si pueden cambiar el destino es la canción de Sakuyamon. En el cenit, en la culminación de ese viaje, Renamon y ella confían que sí pueden cambiar lo que todavía no está escrito.

* * *

 **Apoteosis:** 1\. Momento culminante y triunfal de una cosa; en especial parte final, brillante y muy impresionante, de un espectáculo u otro acto. _Propuesta por mí._


	35. Espejos del alma

**Ichariba chode**

Espejos del alma

A Alice le regala una pulsera con perlas de obsidiana. Ella recibe el regalo inusual con una sonrisa, no es una expresión que se le dificulte presentar. Le besa los nudillos y se aleja, sonriendo.

Hace años que no la veía. Aún recuerda claramente el día que Jenrya los presentó.

—Gracias, Ryou-san.

—Es-

—Obsidiana. Es una piedra poderosa.

Le sonríe. No está ni remotamente sorprendido que ella sepa de piedras preciosas y sus poderes escondidos. A Ryou le vendieron la pulsera hablando en grande sobre sus piedras nacidas de lava.

—Dicen que es protección.

—Sí, así es. También la llaman el _espejo del alma_.

—Creía que esos eran los ojos.

Alice se ríe.

—Tus ojos son espejos de _tu_ alma, Ryou-san. Y son muy bonitos.

* * *

 **Obsidiana:** Roca volcánica vítrea, de color negro o verde muy oscuro. ___P__ ropuesta por SkuAg_


	36. Pasado y presente

**Ichariba chode**

Pasado y presente

Jiang-yu había sido un joven con muchos sueños. Algunos fueron abandonados, otros no lo hicieron. Pero había uno, en especial, que resonaba más que otros. Quizá había sido el proyecto en el que más se había hundido, el proyecto que había ansiado explorar más que otra cosa. Él no se permitía pensar en ello mucho, era una idea reservada para momentos de nostalgia y soledad; era el recuerdo de un pasado que había encerrado en cajas de memorias y que volvía a flote en fechas especiales, en instantes sorpresivos. Su vida entonces no tenía mucho con ver con su presente ni con su familia.

Hasta que encontró a Jenrya en una calle con otro niño y dos digimon, desde luego.

La visión lo había llenado de una emoción que no alcanzaba a explicar y que bordeaba lo inefable al ver su hijo se alejaba, huyendo. Jiang-yu se había quedado helado aún después de ver a Terriermon correr a protegerlo, aún después de ver a Jianliang alejarse de él.

No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar cuando pasado y presente colisionaron.

* * *

 **Inefable** : Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_


	37. Inesperada consejera II

**Ichariba chode**

Inesperada consejera (II)

—Le dije a Juri lo que sentía por ella —confesó Takato.

Ruki esperó. Su amigo se veía demasiado triste para lo que se suponía que significaría aquella confesión para él.

—Me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mí.

—¿Qué?

Takato no la miró.

—Dijo que me quería, mucho. Pero que sentía que era mejor… que era mejor que sigamos siendo amigos. Me dijo que me necesitaba mucho para perderme. Que no podía arriesgarse.

De alguna forma, había sido aún más doloroso que un rechazo completo.

—Takato…

—Creí- Creí que nosotros, Juri y yo, podríamos ser algo más, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento —dijo. Ruki no sabía qué otra cosa decir. A diferencia de algunos de sus amigos, ella no tenía el don de la elocuencia.

Takato giró la cabeza y se disculpó.

—No, lo siento. Sé que no viniste a verme para-

—Vas a estar bien, Takato. Y Juri. Los dos son fuertes —lo interrumpió—. Van a estar bien.

* * *

 **Elocuencia** : el arte de hablar de modo eficaz para deleitar o conmover. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure_


	38. Toská

**Ichariba chode**

Toská

Que Takato amaba a Juri era un secreto a voces, una verdad apenas escondida. Estaba en sus ojos y en sus mejillas rojas, en su sonrisa y en sus palabras enredadas. Había algo de ello en su mirada cuando ella estaba cerca, en cómo la seguían sus ojos.

Jenrya lo miraba con algo que no podía definir, en la distancia. Era un sentimiento agridulce, difícil de explicar. Quizá eran celos, pero no llegaba a cubrirlo todo. Quería que Takato fuese feliz. Y Juri también. Quizá era envidia porque nadie lo había mirado así ni había hecho tanto por él como su amigo había hecho por Katou. A veces deseaba que por fin dijesen lo que sentían, que ya dejasen toda pretensión a un lado y pudiesen vivir ese amor callado. Jenrya sabía que eso dolería más todavía, pero sería un dolor soportable, dulce incluso. Porque Takaro y Juri juntos no podían despertar más que dulzura.

Él esperaba que pronto encontrasen su final feliz. Porque así podría terminar con sus ideas agridulces y los silencios que no dejaban de gritar. Porque él no quería seguir pensando que todavía había una pequeña esperanza.

* * *

 **Toská** (ruso): es un sentimiento de sufrimiento espiritual sin una causa particular. En un nivel menos doloroso se refiere a un confuso dolor del alma... a una vaga ansiedad, a la nostalgia, al anhelo amoroso. _Propuesta por LeCielVAN_


	39. Nawatobi

**Ichariba chode**

Nawatobi

A ella le gusta saltar la soga. Mako nunca quiere hacerlo y Ai no sabe si a Impmon le gustaría intentarlo. Él se fue antes de que pudiera preguntarle.  
Sus pies no quieren seguir la canción. Tocan la soga algunas veces, torpes y distraídos. Otras veces se olvidan de brincar. Su mente está lejos, perdida entre recuerdos y fantasias.

Ai imagina que a Impmon no le gustaría saltar la cuerda pero ella sabe que le gustaba estar con ellos, con Mako y con ella. Tal vez podría hacerlo convencido, si se hubiese quedado...

Se lo preguntará la próxima vez, si lo vuelve a ver.

 _Cuando_ lo vuelva a ver.

* * *

 **Nawatobi:** (Japonés) La acción de saltar la cuerda. _Propuesta por ShadowLights_


	40. Retrouvailles

**Ichariba chode**

Retrouvailles

Fue un sueño que se hizo realidad, deseos que se materializaron.

Fue admirar el cambio en la cara de Ryou, una expresión afable tornarse intensa. Era el renacimiento de una certidumbre aflorando en su reunión con Monodramon. Fue ver a Kenta y Hirokazu reír abiertamente, con el cuerpo entero y los brazos llenos de la compañía de sus compañeros digimon.

Fue encontrarse con la pequeña Ai estirando sus brazos para alcanzar a su Impmon, los ojos inmensos abiertos por la sorpresa. Su hermano siguiendo el ejemplo con tardía sorpresa y los tres perdiéndose en un abrazo interminable.

Fue sostener la mano de Juri hasta que Culumon la alcanzó y llenó sus brazos y su corazón.

Fue encontrarse a Jenrya con lágrimas en los ojos, justo como en aquella despedida lejana, lágrimas de felicidad que borraron cualquier deje de dolor. Fue ver a Shuichon gritar de alegría y correr hasta Lopmon y Terriermon, tropezarse hasta caer en los brazos de su hermano. Fue verlos avanzar juntos en el camino que los separaba.

Fue reconocer a Ruki con su inmensa luz, la luz que siempre escondía, con la promesa viva en su mirada violeta y la sonrisa amplia en sus labios que solían dibujar muecas. Renamon, serena, se dedicó a tomarla en un abrazo de silencio.

Fue descongelarse, soltar esos hilos invisibles y correr hacia Guilmon. Fue sentir el peso de su amigo, cálido y real, en sus propios brazos. Fue mirar el cielo y escuchar las risas de otro mundo, ecos del pasado. Fue pensar que la espera había valido la pena si así era como sus días iban a ser. Fue descubrir un futuro lleno de esperanza.

* * *

 **Retrouvailles** : (Francés) La alegría de reencontrarse con alguien después de mucho tiempo. _Propuesta por Natsichan_

* * *

 **N/A** : Último capítulo de la colección :)

Muchísimas gracias por leer.


End file.
